Hermione, a model? Never
by Gdevil
Summary: can you imagine Hermione as a model? well neither can Ron, but what happens to hermione as she becomes more poular and does more modelling jobs? will she be able to handle the pressure of appearing in magazines? read and find out, oh and review, you can f


Hermione, a model __

I don't own any of the characters in this story; they belong to the great J.K.Rowling the only thing that is mine is the story line. Read, review and enjoy.

Hermione, a model? Never!

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Ron, open mouthed, "Hermione a model! You're making it up right, just to wind me up!"

"I promise you Ron I am not joking! Hermione's become a model, although she's still gonna come to this school. Someone from this wizarding company I can't remember the name of it, Robes 'r' us, or something like that somehow got a picture of Hermione from when she was dressed up at the Yule ball." Harry stopped for a second to get a good look at Ron's face, it was priceless, completely gobsmacked. "So, anyway when they saw this picture they decided they wanted her to model for them, you know robes and stuff like that."

"And Hermione actually agreed to model for them?" said Ron looking stunned. "We are talking about the same Hermione right? The one who is always on about how important our studies are and how nothing should get in the way of that? I mean she would never agree to something that might get in the way of _her _education, it's just not like Hermione." Ron was amazed, all he could think of was why anyone would want Hermione as a model, her hair was so wild and well so bushy, and come on it was Hermione!!!

Just then Hermione walked in; oblivious to all the stares she attracted. She had done something to her hair and she was wearing a smudge of pink make up and very well fitted robes that were drawn in at the waist by an embroidered belt. Ron just sat there staring he kept opening his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out, making him look like a fish.

"What?" asked Hermione with a look of amusement on her face. Ron made another futile attempt to speak.

"What's his problem?" she asked again this time directing the question at Harry. Harry just shrugged his shoulders; Hermione turned back to Ron who had managed to regain speech.

"Hermione what have you done?" Ron asked in disbelief, gesturing at her hair and robes.

"Oh nothing much," Hermione said easily, looking down at her robes and smiling slightly, apparently pleased with what she saw.

"Nothing much," said Ron sarcastically "then why is every guy in this room staring at you, and that very nicely fitting robe of yours?" he said accusingly.

"What is wrong with you, I'm just taking a pride in my appearance, and as a matter of fact this robe is one of the ones I've been modelling recently. I just sort of fell for it and they let me have it, amazing or what."

Ron just made a funny noise in his throat, got up and walked out of the room.

"What's his problem?" she asked Harry again. 

Harry again just shrugged and replied "how should I know, he's been acting weird ever since I told him about you becoming a model. He didn't take to it too well." Harry knew exactly why Ron was acting weird but he wasn't going to let on to Hermione why. He knew it was because Ron was most probably jealous, he really fancied Hermione and got uptight whenever any other lad went near her. Harry just had to remember the way he had acted about Krum and Hermione going to the Yule ball together. Ron had been furious, he had said it was because Krum was the enemy, and that Hermione shouldn't have gone with him. But Harry knew perfectly well that it was because Ron had wanted to go with her. Harry would bet anything that this modelling thing was wigging Ron out because it meant that Hermione was bound to get noticed by the lads at Hogwarts. In a way that they had never looked at her before, the way in which Ron looked at her.

"Well if he wants to be funny about it then he can, but I can't wait to start shooting for the catalogue!" said Hermione. "You don't think that there's anything wrong with me doing modelling do you?" asked Hermione uncertainly. She could just about take the fact that Ron didn't like the idea of it, but for both of her best friends not to support her would be terrible. Harry saw the look on Hermione's face and decided not to say anything about how weird it was for her to be a model. Instead he said,

"Nah, course not. It's actually pretty cool, if you think about it." He said with a sly smile creeping on to his face. For an idea had suddenly popped into Harry's head, about how maybe Hermione could introduce him to some of the girls that she got to model with. It would definitely take his mind off of Cho, who seemed to be occupied with Cedric a handsome lad from Hufflepuff.

"Really!" asked Hermione, her whole face lighting up.

"Yeah, really," replied Harry, for the first time seeing what the wizarding company must have seen in her, why they hired her. When she smiled like that she did look pretty ok, and her smile just seemed to fill you with warmth. "But I gotta go now because I've got Divination first lesson, and I really need to talk to Ron first."

"Oh, ok then," said Hermione, as Harry stood up and swiftly left the great hall.

Hermione didn't get up and follow him though; she just sat there deep in thought, a frown line creasing up her forehead. Why doesn't Ron like the idea of me modelling? I know Harry knows why but he won't tell me. Arrrggggghhhhhh!!!! That is so annoying when they do that, the whole 'oh we know things about each other that we're not going to tell you'. Well I don't care what Ron thinks she thought stubbornly! I enjoy it, it's certainly getting me more noticed and I'm getting paid at the same time for just having fun. What more could I ask for? With that she got up and left the great hall with many pairs of eyes following her, though she didn't notice, because she still had her mind on Ron's reaction.

Three months later, Hermione had done the fashion shoot and the magazine had come out, all of her pictures had been included. Every lad in the school had a copy; even most of the girls had a copy, (purely for fashion purposes of course!) Hermoine was getting loads of attention from the students at Hogwarts; they had never had a model at their school. She had become very popular, very quickly and she was even getting some invitations from some lads asking if she would be their girlfriend. So far she had said no to all of them, hoping that the lad she really liked would ask her out. But she had definitely started acting differently with all this new found attention she was getting. Not that she slacked off on her work, she was working just as hard as normal she didn't want anyone to think of her as an air head model.

"Hey Harry, hi Ron!" said Hermoine one bright sunny morning two weeks after the magazine had come out. She had a bounce in her step, a smile on her face and she looked radiant with confidence as she sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Almost as soon as she had sat down and started helping herself to some delicious marmalade on toast the familiar sound of owls came whooshing into the great hall. A number of brown owls gathered round Hermione with an assortment of parcels and letters, Hermione blushed ever so slightly as the whole table turned to look at her and the owls. She still hadn't quite got used to receiving letters from modelling companies offering her more jobs and even more difficult to get used to was the number of letters she received from so called "fans". Just then Malfoy decided to open his big gob.

"Oi! Mud-blood what's all that mail your getting, letters telling you never to model again cause your ugly?" Malfoy turned round to Crabbe and Goyle with a huge sneering grin on his face. At this half the hall cried out in anger, cursing him like hell. Hermione on the other hand just hid her face that had turned an incredible shade of red.

Ron was clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles were turning white, he was grimacing and sending dirty looks of contempt at Malfoy.

"Just ignore him Hermione, his just jealous of how popular you are now." He said turning to face Hermione, whose face was slowly returning to its original colour.

"I try to it's just that he can really hit my raw nerves!" she said sadly. Harry just sat and looked at her, confusion crossing his face; she never normally let Malfoy get to her like this, it just wasn't like Hermione.

Instead of eating her breakfast Hermione just picked up her letters and left the great hall without looking back, Ron and Harry looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and carried on eating, intending to talk to her later about whatever it was that was bugging her.

Upstairs in the girl's dormitory Hermione was standing sideways staring at her reflection in the mirror with disgust. She could see exactly what Malfoy had meant when he said that she was ugly, even the model agency she was with had mentioned that it would be worth her while to lose a few pounds. In the mirror she could see exactly where she had an excess of fat on her hips, thighs and bum. "Your going on a strict diet as of today Hermione Granger" she told herself sternly, "you are going to lose all that extra weight that you don't need just like the model agency said you should do, and just so that you can prove that git Malfoy that he's wrong!" 

As of that day Hermione started to eat less and less, losing more weight then she had planned to, much more quickly then she had expected, but she just couldn't stop losing weight. Every time she looked in the mirror she kept seeing imperfections and too much fat. 

Of course Harry and Ron had noticed Hermione's weight loss, and they were deeply worried about her, they couldn't understand why she was losing so much weight.

__

I wrote this story because I have a really good friend who has turned anorexic. I haven't finished it off yet because I really want to see if anyone would be interested in hearing the end, and what happens to Hermione. Anorexia is a horrible disease, please don't let it happen to you. This is such a morbid bit of writing at the end of my story, but please review and tell me what you think of it. If enough people want me to carry it on I will. 


End file.
